


The Prophet and You

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kevin Tran Sexy Time, Kevin Tran Smut, Reader Insert, Season 08/09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'This is the key to a super-secret layer. No keggers.' Dean said to Kevin as he handed him the key to the bunker."<br/>In which ... you meet Kevin and Sexy Time ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit -- I just fixed all the Prophet misspells. I'll probably come back and fix the spacing too cause that's just annoying too.

“This is the key to a super-secret layer. No keggers.” Dean said to Kevin as he handed him the key to the bunker.  
“I don’t have any friends.” Kevin replied.  
“You will when you get there. Her name is Y/N, you’re going to love her.” Dean said with a smirk.  
Kevin got to the bunker opening the door and smiling as he saw how huge it was. “Y/N?” He yelled out waiting for a reply as he walked into the library with a huge smile marveling at how awesome the library was. “Y/N, My name is Kevin… I’m… I’m a Prophet. Sam and Dean sent me here to be safe.”  
“Hey, Kev. I’ve heard a lot about you. You’re not as scrawny as I imagined.” You said with a huge flirtatious smile, as you exited the kitchen taking the last bites of your sandwich.  
Kevin looked you up and down biting his lips with lust in his eyes before you remembered you weren’t wearing any pants. You forgot when the boys were gone you walk around the bunker with just boy shorts and a tank top on. You thought for a second about running to your room to put on a bra and pants but liked the way Kevin was looking at you. Sam had never looked at you like this, he thought of you as a sister and often would forget that you’re even a female, and Dean hadn’t looked at you like this in a while.  
Kevin walked over to you, his member tenting up his pants, his eyes asked for permission as he reached his hand out to your hip, you nodded and bit your lip excited to find out what would come next. He grabbed your hip and pulled you into him, you could feel his piece rub against your belly button as he kissed you gently on your cheek. You found your way to the table and hoped up onto it, not looking away from the Prophet for even a second. Once on the table you grabbed around his hips with your legs as you pulled him in closer, yearning for him to touch you more. You grabbed his over shirt at the collar, and were glad you didn’t have to waste time unbuttoning it, pulling it down his arms over his biceps as you did, it surprised you that he actually had muscles, the boy made him sound like a wimpy book worm but the man standing in front of you was the farthest from that that you could imagine. You drop his shirt behind him and place your hands on his abs tracing their outline with your fingers, until you trail your fingers down to the bottom of his shirt grabbing it and pulling it off him as he lifts his hands off your thighs to help. You grab the button of his pants and undo it and his zipper making his pants fall to the floor as he steps out of them and his shoes. Then his lips finally meet yours with the passion of a thousand burning sons. His tongue gently massaging yours as he grabs your hips and pulls you close, almost stabbing through his boxers into your panties with his readiness to be inside of you. You giggle softly into his mouth. His hands find their way to the bottom of your shirt and letting go of your kiss to breathe, he takes it off. His right hand on your breast as his left hand moves aside your boy shorts till he fits his fingers inside of you. You let out a loud moan as you fall back into the table. After a few movements of his fingers inside of you, you were ready for his piece to be inside of you and didn’t want to wait any longer. You lift up your hips to let him know to pull off your panties. He pulls his fingers out leaving you to sigh wanting them to come back in you. He let’s go of your breast and grabs your panties and pulls them off as he drops them on the floor and takes off his boxers and puts them on the floor too. You scoot back on the table so there’s room for him to get on top of you. He climbs onto the table and the next thing you know he’s inside you, you both let out a moan in unison. You lay there for a few seconds just letting him do his work before you figure out his rhythm then you start bucking your hips into him as he moves in you to help him go deeper.  
After a while of this you decide it’s time for him to see what you’re working with you flip over so you’re on top. You ride him, you are surprised at how good you are at this, not being able to remember the last time you were on top during sex you thought you’d be bad. He grabs your breasts in his hands again playing with them as they bounce up and down with you. He moves one of his hands down and starts rubbing your clit with his thumb, making you ride him even harder and faster than before. You lean down and start biting his neck, leaving bruises as you suck in every moan. You know you can be loud cause no one can hear you, but you’re so used to being told to be quite you don’t give it a second thought that you didn’t have to be now. He wraps his arms around you pulling you closer into him and let go of your hold on his neck and letting out load moans as he starts to fuck you from beneath. This is your weakness, your hands move under his arm as you start digging your fingers in to his shoulder. You’re both about to cum before he let’s go of his hold on you to allow you to sit back up and start working yourself. He smiles as he sees you writhing on top of him, you feel him twitch inside of you. “Wait, not yet!” You command, your voice barely able to come out. He takes your cue and starts rubbing his thumb on your clit again to help you get to the edge of elation with him. You cum moments before him, arching your back and throwing your head back. Right after he fills you up with his you open your eyes, head still tilted back you see Dean and Cas standing behind you. Dean smirks at you and Cas just stood there not knowing what to do.  
“Well… Hello there.” You say sitting up straight now looking behind you, making Kevin sitting up bringing his chest into yours to look behind you, you could feel his body get warmer as he blushed, “It’s okay, Kev they don’t care.” You place your hand on his face and kiss his cheek.  
“Told you you’d like her. She’s somethin’ else ain’t she?” Dean says with a huge smile.  
“We need you to translate this.” Cas says as he walks over to Kevin.  
You decide this is Prophet talk so you move off of him grabbing your clothes and heading to the kitchen to grab a beer and get dressed.  
“You couldn’t even wait a little bit?” Dean said with annoyance in his voice.  
“Baby, you know you have my heart and that means nothing to you. You’re always out hunting keeping me in here to do nothing. You haven’t touched me since before the trials. You can’t stand to look at me sometimes because I remind you of…” You trail off trying to think of something, “…of God knows what. So I had fun with the new guy it doesn’t fucking matter to you so stop pretending it does.” You say in the most whispered yell you could before putting clothes back on and opening up your beer. As your pulling down your shirt Dean grabbed your hand and looked into your eyes.  
“I’m sorry Y/N. I’ll try and make time for you more. But until then make sure you show the kid a few tricks. I don’t think he knows much.”  
“Oh he knows plenty.” You say with a smirk and walk back into the library. Kevin had all of his clothes back on now. “When you’re done with whatever that is those clothes are coming right back off!” Kevin jumped a little at your command not knowing whether he should be excited to see what you have planned for him next or if he should be scared. You take a seat at the table with him drinking your beer, as Kevin studies the tablet Cas had just handed him. Cas and Dean disappear just as quickly as they appeared.  
“What do you want to eat and drink?” You ask Kevin.  
“Whatever, as long as it’s not hot dogs.” He answered with a smile but his eyes told a different story. You head back into the kitchen and threw some canned ravioli into a bowl to place in the microwave, that’s about all you can fix but you figured the way he begged not to have hot dogs that he wouldn’t mind. You walk over to the fridge and grab out a bottle of water.  
“Dinner is served but save some room for dessert after you’re done with that thing.” You say with a smirk and wiggling your finger towards the new tablet. The boys had told you to pretty much leave him be when he was translating so you walked back to your room to change into different sexier undies and watch your favorite movie.


	2. Part Two

After your movie finished finished you walked out of your room to see how Kevin was doing and to grab him more water. He was still sitting there not even moving a bit since you left.  
“How’s it goin?” You asked. He glances up to you annoyed. You grab him a water and hand it to him taking a seat across from him. “Take a break the rock will still be there when you get back.” He glanced up at you then back down to the rock.  
“I’m sorry. I can’t Cas and Dean need this right away.” He finally answers.  
You decide you’ll let him keep working but you’re going to still have some fun. You sensually run your foot up his leg slowly, making him jump at the touch of it, when you reach the middle of his legs you rub, studying his face, he doesn’t look up at you but you can tell he wants to. After a couple minutes of this you scoot your chair back and crawl under the table to him and unbutton his pants and place him into your mouth. You gently suck on his head as you rub the bottom of his piece before putting as much as you can into your mouth as he finally acknowledge you. He backs his chair up so he can see your face; you take him out of your mouth and give him a smile, still running your hand up and down his piece.  
“You gunna finally take that break…” You ask flirtatiously. He doesn’t answer back with words but just leans back in his chair and places his hands behind his head cuing you to continue, you take his note and put your mouth back around him. You don’t even waste any time as you just put every bit of him that you can in your mouth in one swift move. You feel him twitch as he fills up your mouth, you swallow every drop, which just makes him want you even more, you don’t stop after he does this just kept going sucking more and more. When you finally feel he is satisfied enough you let go of your hold on his piece with your hand and suck one last time as you move him out of your mouth.  
“I… I never had… Oh my God.” he says when you’re done.  
“I know.” You reply with a smirk. “Your turn now.”  
He glances back at the rock then back to you not knowing which to do. He was about to walk over to you but his phone rang before he could.  
“What’d you find out?” You hear Dean ask over the phone.  
“I can’t find anything about a Nephilim or Cupid’s bow. There is nothing in here even close to it.”  
“Well keep working.” You hear him say. “CAS WAIT. JUST LET KEVIN DO HIS WORK. HE’LL FIND SOMETHING. I KNOW YOU DON’T WANT TO TRUST HER BUT YOU NEED TO TRUST NAOMI FOR JUST A LITTLE BIT UNTIL KEVIN CAN FIND SOMETHING. PLEASE CAS DON’T GO SEE METATRON!! DAMN IT CAS!!!” You hear him yell before hanging up.  
“Well looks like Cas isn’t going to wait so neither am I.” He said as he walks over to you, picking you up and placing you on the table before spreading your legs apart.  
He takes his time as he kisses up your thighs, looking at you in your beautiful lacey white lingerie. He moves aside your underwear and starts to lick. He licks around your clit a few times before moving down to your lips and sucking them inside his mouth as he licks inside you. He puts one of his hands on your hips to keep you still as the other one moves up your leg slowly before putting his thumb on your clit and rubbing again. You moan loudly as you place one of your hands on his head playing with his hair and falling back to lean on the other hand. You can feel yourself getting closer and closer, before he switches up what he’s doing and starts to gently suck and nibble on your clit and placing his fingers inside of you. By this time you couldn’t hold yourself up any longer falling completely backwards on the table. He sucks a little harder as your body shakes and twitches placing one more finger inside of you moving all of them in different motions. You finally cum as he looks up at you with a smile continuing what he’s doing just as you had done. You cum 2 more times before he finally stops, letting go of the grip he still had on one of your hips.  
You lay there panting not able to move, then you feel him grab your hips again and pulling you to the edge of the table. “Don’t sit up.” He commands making you twitch a little in excitement that he’s taken charge. He pushes himself inside of you and with one hand still on your hips holding you down so you can’t sit up and grabbing the tablet with the other and placing it on your stomach. “We’re gunna multi-task now.”  
You weren’t sure how you should feel having sex with someone while their translating the word of God. “Okay. But you can’t cum until you have at least a chapter or whatever it is called translated.” You say trying to sound commanding but it comes off more as confused.  
“That could take hours. I don’t know if I can last that long.” He says with concern in his voice.  
“Well then you better figure that out cause you can’t cum until you do. And if you do, I’ll make you start all over and I won’t help you in getting hard again.”  
Kevin went to work on translating at the same time pushing into you and pulling out. He had to take his grip off your hips a few times to move the tablet back onto you, each time grabbing a different piece of your clothing and his to take it off, but for the most part he listened to your command and got done translating a chapter. Your rules were for only Kevin to not be able to cum which made you happy cause you knew with all that he had working with you would at least like 15 times in the time he said would take him. He let out a sigh of relief before placing the tablet next to you grabbing one of your legs and placing it on your shoulder as he finally let himself go inside of you.  
“Now that’s my good Prophet.” You say barely able to speak after all the moaning and screaming you had just done. “And not a moment too soon, I don’t know how much more I could have taken.”  
He smirked at you happy with the hold he had over you and the hold you had over him just staring into each other’s eyes and breathing heavily. He sat down in the chair, as you continued to lay on the table for a little while longer not able to feel your legs and your nose feeling all tingly. Kevin reached for his phone to call Dean to warn him of what he had just translated but it was too late, sirens started going off in the bunker as the lights flickered. You sat up and looked around wondering what the hell was going on.  
“Damn it Cas.” Kevin sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading, You... You are a loverly people :D  
> Follow My Personal Tumblr -- http://taymeelove.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Fan Fic Tumblr -- http://fanfictaymee.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Wattpad -- https://www.wattpad.com/user/TaymeeLove
> 
> I will most likely be only posting the links on my fanfic page now instead of the works. And my works will be posted on here and Wattpad, and if I ever figure out FanFic...


	3. Part Three.

“Damn it Cas.” Kevin sighed.  
“Cas, what are you talking about? What’d he do?” You looked at him with a confused look and cocked your head to the side.  
“That’s what I just translated. He wasn’t doing trials to close up heaven; he was doing a spell that would make all the angels fall. He should have listened to Dean and Naomi.”  
“Well, call him see if he’s okay.” You said with concern. “Cas, Cas, Damn it, Castiel get your feathery ass down here.” You started yelling looking up at the celling.  
“Cas won’t hear you. The last ingredient to the spell is grace. And I’m guessing Metatron probably took his.” Kevin said grabbing your shoulder and looking sad.  
“Well what the hell does that mean? Is Cas human now?” You asked, a thousand more questions running through your head but those were the only ones you could get out.  
“Yes and I’m guessing the angels won’t be too happy at him. We need to find him now.” Kevin said as he tapped your knee signaling for you to get up. “Help me figure out which of these red lights is Castiel.” You walk over with him to the table that had thousands of red flashing lights.  
“There’s too many, but we can do a locator spell. I’ve been reading all the books in here and I know how to do without needing to have anything he owns. Give me a sec.” You ran around the bunker, still naked, and grabbed all the ingredients. You did the spell and found where Castiel was.  
“Okay get dressed Kev, We have to leave right away before Cas starts moving again. He’s about 3 hours from us, so we need to move now!” You yelled as you ran to your room. You wiped off yourself and put on some clothes. He went to his bag on the couch and wiped himself off with the boxers he had on and putting on new clothes.  
“How are we going to get there? The boys have the car don’t they?” You heard him yell to you.  
“There’s a garage here. We’ll call the boys from the road and let them know where we are.” You said as you were running back into the room and pulling your messy sex hair into a pony tail. “Come on garage is this way.” You went into the garage and found the fastest looking car. You didn’t know anything about cars except what Dean had taught you, you forgot what kind of car it was but he told you it was the fastest and it was Y/F/C so you remembered which car it was.  
Thankfully you grabbed the ingredients for the spell cause when you got to Cas’ location he wasn’t there anymore. You did the spell again and found him a few blocks away. You begged him to return with you to the bunker, he didn’t want to at first but a group of 5 angels started coming towards you and he decided he would go. He got into the back seat of the car and return to the bunker with you. Kevin called Dean and let him know that you have Cas and you’re going back to the bunker.  
Once back at the bunker you sat Cas and Kevin down at the table in the library and told them to stay put. “Cas don’t move I’ll go get some band aids and such for your cuts and Kevin you translate that tablet and figure out if there is any way to undo this.” You walk into the kitchen and grab some band aids then remembering Cas is human now and probably hasn’t ate yet you make him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich real quick and grab a bottle of water and go back out to the boys. “Eat!” You tell Cas as you place the plate and water in front of him. He looked at it confused for a second before finally grabbing it and eating it faster than you could have imagined he would then he moved to the water and drank it all in one drink. You finish bandaging up his arm and putting antibacterial and the cuts on his face and went back into the kitchen and started cooking dinner. You attempted to fix spaghetti it wasn’t that bad but you weren’t sure if you should feed it to them, but knowing Cas has never ate spaghetti and Kevin hadn’t had it in a very long time you decide you could feed it to them. “What’d you find out, Kev?”  
“Nothing yet. But I’m working on it. I think there may be a way to reverse this. But we’re going to need a few things, for starters do you know where Metatron hid your grace? He didn’t need all of it for the spell so he must have hidden the rest somewhere.” Kevin said.  
“There is a book in here that describes being able to find an angel with its grace, maybe if we tweak the spell a little we could figure out how to find the grace if we have the angel.” You said as you ran to grab the book. You looked at it as you let the boys eat. Cas was looking sad at being human but you could tell he was enjoying finally being able to eat without tasting molecules. You found the spell but before you could tell the boys the good news Sam and Dean came walking through the door. You had spent enough time with them to know that Sam wasn’t walking like himself. You give the boys a nod and walk over to Dean.  
“What the hell did you do? That’s not Sam!” Dean looked back at you surprised as he pulled you away from everyone and into his room to talk.  
“How could you tell? You can’t let him know. You can’t let anyone know.” Dean told you commandingly.  
“Cas is a freaking angel you don’t think he’s going to notice something is off?”  
“When Kevin called I had him ask Cas who this guy was and he said he was a good soldier so I tricked Sam into being possessed by him, but he can’t know cause he can eject him at any time and I can’t lose Sammy. He’s not well enough to not need his angel crutch.” Dean said, his eyes begging you to not say anything.  
“Fine but Cas is going to notice sooner or later.”  
“Okay, but right now we need to talk about you and Kevin. I know I have your heart and you do have mine too. I’ve just been busy with Sammy lately. I’m sorry I had to send you to the bank burner but we’re taking a break from hunting for a little bit so Zeke can heal Sam. I’m going to be all yours.” He says to you, you couldn’t figure out if you were happy or sad. You had liked your time with Kevin but you liked your time with Dean, but you knew you needed to figure out who you loved more. But until then you were going to have fun with Dean, Kevin would be too busy with the tablet and books to notice anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading, You... You are a loverly people :D  
> Follow My Personal Tumblr -- http://taymeelove.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Fan Fic Tumblr -- http://fanfictaymee.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Wattpad -- https://www.wattpad.com/user/TaymeeLove
> 
> I will most likely be only posting the links on my fanfic page now instead of the works. And my works will be posted on here and Wattpad, and if I ever figure out FanFic...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading, You... You are a loverly people :D  
> Follow My Personal Tumblr -- http://taymeelove.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Fan Fic Tumblr -- http://fanfictaymee.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Wattpad -- https://www.wattpad.com/user/TaymeeLove
> 
> I will most likely be only posting the links on my fanfic page now instead of the works. And my works will be posted on here and Wattpad, and if I ever figure out FanFic...


End file.
